In commercial construction, as well as in home improvement, ladders are frequently used to scale structures such as buildings. Repeated upward, downward and lateral movement of users may, at times, cause the ladder to slip or move. Such movement could potentially damage the structure or nearby property. More importantly, this sort of movement could cause the user to fall, resulting in serious injury. A device for securing a ladder, thereby preventing its movement, may therefore be desirable.
In securing a ladder, it is also important that the securing device be adaptable to a wide range of structures. For example, in some circumstances, it is preferable to fasten the securing device to the structure with a screw or nut and bolt assembly. However, in some circumstances, less invasive means of securing would be preferred. A device for securing a ladder that is adaptable to a wide range of structures, may therefore be desirable.
Another important consideration when using a ladder is the impact of the ladder on the structure. For example, when the structure being scaled is a building having rain-insulation devices, such as flashing drip-edges and gutters, these features can be significantly damaged by the placement of the ladder thereupon. A device that may minimize the impact of the ladder on the structure would therefore be desirable.
A number of prior patents disclose devices for securing ladders either to the ground, or to a nearby structure, thus preventing movement during use. Examples of these patents, each of which is incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,895 to Santos discloses adjustable extensions for enhancing the safety of a ladder. These extensions can be attached to the bottom ends of the side rails of the ladder so as effectively to adjust the lengths of such rails so that the ladder will not lean to either side, regardless of any difference in heights of the ground or support areas under such rails. Also, coupling cables couple the ladder to the wall of the building against which the ladder leans. The coupling cables connect the midpart of the ladder to a horizontal wall cable which is attached along and parallel to the wall of the building. The top of the ladder is stabilized against rolling to either the left or right and so that it can be positioned stably against irregular supports, such as windows, eaves, pitched roofs, pipes, etc., by means of stabilizing bars connected to its top and suitably shaped to mate with the irregular supports, and by extension arms which project out from the top of the ladder. Hand holds are attached to the extension arms.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 307,384 discloses an ornamental design for a ladder hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,439 to Kresmery discloses a device for retaining the upper end of a ladder to a building parapet wall or the like to securely, temporarily hold the ladder. The device is provided with a frame which is temporarily attached to the ladder and projects outwardly therefrom to extend over the building parapet wall. A clamp is attachable to the frame in various positions to entrap the parapet wall between the clamp and the ladder preventing a relative movement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,061 to Jordan, et al. discloses a ladder roof brace which includes adjustable means of engaging the rungs of a ladder, means of bearing against both sides of a roof over a ridge and means of engaging a gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,957 to Schlesinger discloses a conveyor assembly for converting a ladder having side rails and rungs into a conveyor frame, a bucket guide, brackets and spring strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,224 to Bittner discloses a ladder support having a shank provided at its ends with oppositely disposed hooks which lie at the opposite sides of the shank, a clip adjustably mounted on the shank, means for securing the clip and a prong mounted on one end portion of the shank.
While the foregoing patents disclose improvements in the area of ladder safety, none of these patents disclose a ladder securing device that prevents movement of the ladder, which is also adaptable to a wide range of structures and minimizes the impact of the ladder on the structure.
There is therefore provided a safety device, for securing a ladder to more than one structure type. The device includes a base, having one or more connection holes, designed to secure the safety device to a first structure type through the connection holes. The device also includes a securing section, coupled to the base section, designed to secure the safety device to a second structure type.
The device may optionally include a support, removably coupled to the base, designed to engage a front edge of a gutter, to prevent structural damage to the gutter when the ladder rests on the gutter. The device may also include a removable bracket portion, having one or more bracket connection holes, perpendicularly oriented to, and coupled to, the base, and designed to secure the safety device to a third structure type, through the bracket connection holes, when the support engages the front edge of the gutter.
A method of securing a ladder to a structure is also provided. In this method a securing device is provided. The securing device has a base, having one or more connection holes thereon, designed to secure the device to a first structure type; a hooking section, coupled to the base, designed to secure the device to a second structure type; and a buckle, rotatably coupled to the base.
It is determined whether the structure is the first or second structure type, and if the structure is the first structure type, the base is attached thereto. Alternatively, if the structure is the second structure type, the hooking section is attached thereto. A strap is coupled between the buckle and a ladder rung. Thus, the ladder is secured to the structure.